HBO Feature Presentation IDs
1st Opening (1975-1978) Nickname: "HBO from Time/Life", "HBO Jazz" "HBO Animation" Logo: Everything happens on a black background. First, we see a Scanimated effect resembling spinning sets of yellow lines. We slowly zoom into it, and the lines slowly dissolve into an early version of the HBO logo (with the O overlapping the B). Below it is "HOME BOX OFFICE FROM TIME/LIFE", appearing shortly after the dissolving lines. Suddenly, the HBO logo dissolves as we zoom through it. Then, three red studio lamps rise from the background. The lamps turn on, and the lights came out from them before merging into one. It rotates into a purple projector. The projector kept rotating as yellow film reels appear from the left to the right. The projector then rotates into a purple film reel, which rotates into a filmstrip with yellow HBO logos on it. The filmstrip curls down as drama masks appear rotating rapidly, followed by musical notes zooming in while rotating and flashing different colors. This cuts to a French horn rotating to face us before flipping upside down. It dissolves, and we then zoom into piano keys while a lady walks on it (only her legs were shown). The legs then give way for a man with a flying disc in his hands. The man throws the disc, which turns into a basketball, which falls into a backboard (basketball hoop). The ball, as well as the hoop, dissolves into a baseball glove, and a baseball falls onto it. Everything dissolves into a hockey puck and goal. The puck moves around until the goal dissolves into a hockey stick, which hits the puck. The stick dissolves into a tennis racket, which hits a tennis ball. As soon as the ball flies toward the view, we cut to blue/red/yellow light with sparks emanating from it. A yellow H (from the HBO logo) appears from the right and glides into position. "BO" appears turning upward, in the HBO logo font, while "HOME BOX OFFICE FROM TIME/LIFE" rotates downward. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation is very hard to describe, and fine Scanimate effects and animations. Music/Sounds: A jazz piece which has horns, saxophones and other jazz instruments. Availability: Extinct. It appeared on a 1975 demo reel by Computer Image Corporation. Scare Factor: Medium. The fast-paced effects as well as the music may not sit well to some. 2nd opening (1975-1978) Nickname: "HBO from Time/Life 2", "HBO Sparks" "HBO Rainbow" Opening: TBA FX/SFX: great animation Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 3rd opening (1975-1978) nickname: "HEO encore" logo: on a black background, we see a filmstrip with 5 squares each have HBO logo. it disappears to make the HBO logo zoom to a sesame street-like sign and "HBO" turns into "HEO" with encore going to the bottom. HEO goes away and encore stretches and grows. it does to same after the filmstrip animation FX/SFX: great animation cheesy factor: when it wen't to the sign, it looked like it said "HEO". music/sounds: TBA arability: 1st shown in TBA. Scare factor: none